I'm Just Trippin'
by BeMyFairytaleNightmare
Summary: Blaine is regretting saying no to Kurt the first time... But what if he got another chance? One-Shot


**[Just thought of this and had to write it down]**

_Blaine's POV_

_* Flashback *_

"_Okay can I ask you something?" Kurt asked turning to face Blaine. "Because we've always been completely honest with each other. You and I... We hang out, sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order... Was I suppose to think that, that was nothing?" _

"_What do you mean?" Blaine said acting dumb._

"_I thought the guy you wanted to ask out, on valentines day, was me." Kurt said trying to force out the words with all his might. _

_Awkward silence and quiet filled the crowded cafe, that is until Blaine spoke. _

"_Wow..." Blaine said stepping forward and looking away, ashamed and embarrassed. "I really am clueless. Look Kurt... I don't know what I'm doing." Blaine looked like he was in pain admitting that. "I pretend like I do, I know how to act it out in song but... The truth is... I've never really been anybody's boyfriend." Blaine turned to Kurt, with pain in his eyes. _

"_Me neither." Kurt said. Silence filled the cafe once more. _

"_Let me be really clear about something... I really, really care about you," Blaine said as if not already sticking the knife in Kurt's chest wasn't bad enough, with those few words... Blaine turned the knife violently. "But as you and about 20 other mortified shoppers saw I'm not very good at romance... I don't want to screw this up." _

"_So its just like 'When Harry Met Sally,'" Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "But I get to play Meg Ryan." _

"_Deal." Blaine said humoring Kurt. "Don't they get together in the end?" _

_* Flashback Ends *_

Blaine flopped down on his bed in his dorm, trying to forget the memory. He put his ear-buds and was just about to hit play on the song 'La Jazz Hot,' (Kurt's version of course. Kurt gave him a CD of covers for his birthday.) when Kurt walked in.

"Bye Jake." Kurt said waving out the door. "Hey you! It's 12am, why are you still up?" Kurt sitting crossed legged on the end of Blaine's bed.

"Waiting for you." Blaine said pulling the ear-buds out of his ears.

"Ahhh..." Kurt said looking flattered.

"How was the date?" Blaine said sitting up.

"Ugggg!" Kurt said making a gagging noise. "All he did was text on his phone and then at the end of the date he said he wasn't sure he was gay. Can you believe it? I spent a perfectly good Saturday night on him!" Kurt said getting up and taking out his pajamas from the top drawer. "I'm gonna get dressed for bed... If you don't mind... The bathroom is down the hall and the lights are all turned off and I don't feel like walking down there."

"You baby! I'll walk you down there." Blaine said getting up.

"Spoon feed me why don't ya." Kurt said walking behind Blaine as he opened the door for him.

The boys walked down the hall until they reached the bathroom. Kurt walked into a stall while Blaine waited outside the doors.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt whispered screamed as the door opened. "I can't see anything."

Kurt walked forward with his hands being his only guidance as Blaine did the same. Kurt's foot hit a bar of soap and he slipped forward landing on the shorter Warbler.

"Ooof!" Both boys said.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. And then Blaine had a thought.

_**What if I kissed him? Would I feel something or would I feel nothing and feel horrible? Oh God... Who thinks about kissing someone... Screw it! I'm goin for it.**_

The laughter stopped and they stared into each other eyes. Then Blaine kissed him... And Kurt kissed back. Fireworks exploded in the distance as Blaine and Kurt's hearts pounded together, the sound filled their ears until they pulled apart. When they pulled apart... Silence.

"Kurt." Blaine said with eyes as big as golf balls. "I don't whats going to happen to us in the future... I can't promise you that if you go back to McKinley I'll like it... But I can promise you this so listen. I can promise you that I will always support you, I will always care for you and stand up for you, and I will always love you... Even when I'm super pissed off at something you might have said or done."

"I will promise to do the same but I have a condition." Kurt said smiling. "Your gonna take me out to dates. Real ones." Kurt said like it was a fact, not a disscussion. But Blaine knowing Kurt it was.

Blaine stood up put a hand out for Kurt.

"We should get back." Blaine said smiling as Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Okay. But I don't know I'm gonna sleep with you in the same room." And with that Kurt was walking away leaving Blaine to think.

_**I kissed Kurt. And I REALLY liked it. **_

"Comin?" Kurt asked holding out his hand, which Blaine gladly took as they walked back to their dorm, together.


End file.
